


Caught

by mldrgrl



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 12:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16367765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mldrgrl/pseuds/mldrgrl
Summary: Written by request for a story where it's obvious Mulder and Scully are living together.





	Caught

“Dana, are you living in sin?”

 

The question comes as a surprise to Scully, who looks up in surprise from the wine bottle she’s attempting to uncork.  Melissa glides across the kitchen towards her with her brows raised and a mischievous smile on her face.

 

“Where did that come from?” Scully asks, deflecting the question with her own question and putting her efforts back into the stubborn cork.

 

“There are two toothbrushes in the holder on your sink.”

 

Scully grunts as the cork pops free and she turns her back on her sister to set the bottle down and grab a pair of glasses.  “I could just keep an extra one in case I need it,” she says.

 

“Uh huh.”  Melissa leans against the counter and invades Scully’s personal space to see her face.  “And what about the Bic razor in the medicine cabinet?”

 

“You looked in my medicine cabinet?”

 

“I always look in medicine cabinets.  They’re very interesting.”

 

“So because you saw a razor and a spare toothbrush in my bathroom just now, you think I’m living with someone?”   
  


“There’s also the dry cleaning in your closet, unless you’ve started wearing mens suits about three sizes too large for you.”

 

“Dry cleaning, hm?”  Scully hums a little and pours the wine.  “Maybe they gave me the wrong bag by mistake.”

 

“How convenient.  Or, inconvenient, rather.”  Melissa raises her brows again as she clinks her glass with Scully’s.  

 

In Scully’s mind, she sees the copy of the Weekly World News that Mulder left on the nightstand in her room and the box of condoms in the drawer.  She sees the sunflower seed husks collecting in the ashtray on her coffee table. She sees the extra towel on the rack, still damp from this morning’s shower for two.  She thinks about her sheets, which probably still smell like Mulder’s cologne, and she feels the phantom press of his lips to hers before left that afternoon and told her to have a fun girls night in.

 

“You’re glowing,” Melissa says.

 

“Probably just the wine,” Scully answers, but she’s only had a sip.

 

Melissa tips her head a little and pushes Scully’s hair back from her neck.  Scully suddenly remembers last night and Mulder’s mouth and telling him to be careful, her skin is so sensitive.

 

“Let me guess,” Melissa says.  “Burned yourself with the curling iron?”

 

“Mm.”  Scully neither agrees nor disagrees.

 

“Is it Mulder?”

 

“Is what Mulder?”

 

“Oh come on, Dana.”

 

“What if I say yes?”

 

“Then I’d say congratulations.”

 

“Really?”

 

“It’s about time.”

 

Scully puts down her wine glass.  She had planned on telling Melissa everything about the past few months tonight, but in her own way and after she’d had at least two glasses of wine.  No one in her family had ever lived with a partner outside of marriage and though she wouldn’t exactly call what she has with Mulder cohabitation, they spend enough time at each other’s apartments to almost technically be living together.  

 

“You won’t tell Mom, will you?” Scully asks.  “The last thing I need right now is for her to be speed dialing Father McCue to tell him how worried she is for my eternal soul.”

 

“Honestly, Dana, you’re a grown woman.  Stop worrying what Mom thinks. Or the Catholic church, for that matter.  What do  _ you _ think?”

 

“What do I think?  I think…” Scully furrows her brow her eyes water a little.  “I know that I’m happy. I’m...I’m just happy.”

 

“Good, that’s all that matters.”  Melissa takes the wine bottle by the neck and holds it together with her glass and then grabs Scully’s hand and gives it a tug towards the living room.  “I want all the sordid details, starting with who kissed who first, and ending with that love bite on your neck. Leave nothing out.”

 

There’s a lot Scully will leave out, but the more wine she has, the looser her tongue will get and the next morning, when Mulder lets himself in, he’ll find a bottle of Tylenol and a note from Melissa on the table telling him to be warned that Scully women are cranky when they’re hungover and oh, by the way, if he hurts her sister, she’ll personally disrupt his chakras, but welcome to the family.

 

The End

 


End file.
